This invention relates to a device which can be attached to a vehicle and used for lifting and towing other vehicles. Specifically, this invention relates to a double cylinder tilt recovery system.
Many types of devices have been used in the past for connecting and towing vehicles. These types of devices generally operate with one or more hydraulic cylinders to raise the vehicle which is to be towed. One problem with these type of devices is, however, that in order to get the strength from a hydraulic cylinder to raise a heavy vehicle the hydraulic cylinder must be very large. The downfall of a large cylinder is that it operates or extends very slowly. Therefore, when the operator is done using the towing device and wishes to stow the boom of the towing device getting the boom to the stowed position is a very slow process. Thus, there is a need for an improved and faster operating towing device.
In light of the foregoing, it is a primary feature or advantage of the present invention to provide an improved double cylinder tilt recovery system.
A further feature or advantage of the current invention is a towing device which can be easily attached to vehicles, such as a road tractor.
A further feature or advantage of the current invention is a two-stage cylinder which is faster than traditional single stage cylinders.
A further feature or advantage of the invention which has power to lift vehicles, yet stows faster than comparable powered lifts.
A further feature or advantage of the current invention is the provision of a double cylinder tilt recovery system which is economical to manufacture, durable in use, and efficient in operation.
One or more of these or other features or advantages of the invention will become apparent from the specification and claims that follow.